


Air Mattress

by tinabelcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabelcher/pseuds/tinabelcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote for a friend based on early S9.  Cas is human and Dean is in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress

“Your place?” The words came out of Dean’s mouth a bit more incredulous than intended.

“Yes. My place. I have a place. I don’t live under a bridge, Dean.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean...I just meant…” Dean glanced down at the floor for a second and shifted his feet. “I didn’t want to, uh, you know...impose. I can crash at a motel. No big.”

“I have room, Dean, and you are welcome to….crash.” Castiel gestured air quotes around “crash” to indicate his understanding of the slang Dean had used. Though, he still wasn’t sure he was using air quotes correctly. The truth was, he very much wanted Dean to “crash” at his place. He had splurged some of his meager pay on full sized air mattress, a second dish set and a small coffee maker from the local goodwill. And he was going to make something called “Manwich sandwich” for dinner. 

Dean fidgeted with his car keys. “You have an extra bed?” he asked, looking down at his hands. “I have a sofa bed and an air mattress. I can blow up the air mattress. It will be no trouble.” Castiel sounded insistent. 

Dean kept fidgeting with the keys, looking down at his hands while he clicked the Impala key on and off the ring, over and over again. Castiel wished he could melt away into a puddle or turn to stone or be blown away by a giant gust of wind. Dean Winchester was agonizing. But, finally, a smirk spread around Dean’s mouth and he chuckled quietly to himself, shaking his head. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine. Looking ahead through the windshield and not at Castiel he said. “Yeah, ok. I’ll stay with you. But, the sofa bed’s fine.” 

Castiel was confused. “Um. I may not have been clear. I already sleep on the sofa bed.”

Dean revved the engine and turned his head towards Castiel. “Yeah. I got that.” He pushed the gas pedal, looked forward, and pulled out of the parking lot. “The sofa bed’s fine.”


End file.
